Invasion of the Doomed
by hono'o neko
Summary: Three girls get sucked into the world of Invader Zim. There will be weirdness and animal crackers! Read and review.
1. The nightmare begins

**Invasion of the Doomed**

I...we...do not own invader zim.

and by WE I mean me and my imaginary friend Allyphobia (gets punched)

(A/N The three girls arn't really surprised about a certain person's arrival because they're weird and at least half of them think it's a hoax...or poisoned animal crackers.)

ANYWAYZ here's chapter 1 enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want some animal crackers?" Evi asked holding out the bag for her friend.

"I DOOOO! I like guessing what they are then biting off their heads as punishment if I can't."

Evi's eye twitched "NEAT!"

She handed the bag to Rie as the teacher entered the room.

"Class." Said the teacher who's name is Really Hard to Pronounce. "We have a new student."

Every one looked into the hallway at the boy clouded in darkness with scythe shaped hair , the only light shining off his huge circle shaped glasses.

He stepped in looking quizzically at where he had just come from. "Some one really needs to turn the light on in that hallway." he said thinking loudly to himself.

As soon as he had fully entered the room Rie ran up and started poking his head. "WOW! Your head is _REAL _big!" she said happily poking it. The teacher then quietly excused himself.

"Hey stop that! Get away." Dib said attempting to shield himself from the girl.

"I don't wanna!!"

"Rie." said Evi acting like her favorite IZ character. "Stop poking the filthy human."

Rei immediately sat down "Okay!"

"Wait…did you just say 'Filthy human'?" asked Dib

"Yes have you the brain worms?" asked Evi holding her hands in front of her dramatically.

"You are an alien!" the boy replied pointing accusingly

"I'm a what?!"

Dib crept forward holding a pair of black and grayish handcuffs

"AWW man! I'm about to get tackled aren't I?"

Dib lunged forward knocking Evi right out of her seat. He held the handcuffs over his head savoring the moment that he thought would prove aliens existed.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU SMELL LIKE HUMAN!" Evi said waving the only arm that wasn't pinned.

"OW!" Dib cried dropping his handcuffs and looking behind himself to see Rie biting his leg. "Do you have problems or something?!"

Rie's distraction gave Evi enough time to slither out from underneath Dib and give him a taste of his own medicine. Rie let go as Evi knocked Dib over and sat on him.

"Meeeoww." said Rie with as robotic of a voice as she could get. She held out her hand for her reward.

"Yes thank you Rie." Said Evi depositing a hand full of animal crackers into Rie's hand.

Dib taking the opportunity knocked Evi off of him and a fight started…a sad pathetic one, but one none the less.

Eiko walked in, her eyes opened in shock at the scene

"GEE! I leave for one minute and ALL hello kitty brakes loose!"

Dib and Evi stopped fighting and separated themselves from each other.

"But Eiko! You've been gone for three hours!" Said Rie, also pointing out the soda that lay in Eiko's hand

The teacher then returned from the bathroom.

"Alright! Everyone to their seats!"

Everyone scrambled from the board, from around the room, and dropped off the lights on the ceiling to their seats.

Everyone pulled out paper and pencils, except Dib, who was studying something on his lap top.

"Okay class, today we're doing the most unnecessary and complicated math you will ever learn." Said the teacher. "135 plus pi squared plus a quarter of a fish times - 1234823!" the teacher hesitated "Every one got the answer?"

The hands of Evi, Eiko, and Rie rose into the air after not understanding how to do the math problem. They where surprised to hear a different voice acknowledge them.

"Yes you three?"

They all looked up from their papers speechless.

Eiko was the first to say something "Ms. Bitters?!"

"We're all animated!" Evi said looking over her hands

Rie looked around "I think there was something weird in those animal crackers Evi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!


	2. The adventure begins

Chapter 2 The adventure begins!

I do not own Invader zim.

And as of the other characters I only own 2/3 of them, the other 1/3 belongs to AllyPhobia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You three!" said Ms. Bitters "You're knew, and though I don't know how you snuck in, you must come up and introduce yourselves"

"I'm Rei and I wanna be a mongoose!"

"I am normal human worm baby Evi and you have nothing absolutely nothing to fear from me."

"I'm Eiko, and boy this is starting to look like episode one…"

"LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!! Can't you all see they are not from this world!!" Said Zim (A/N HA you thought it was Dib didn't you!)

Evi walked over to Zim's desk. "Insolent fool boy!" she said waving a fist in front of Zim's face "And how's the food been recently?"

Eiko and Rei hurried over and stood on either side of Evi.

"You know Evi, he's right, no need to start a fight over it… " said Eiko

"Of course, it might be fun to watch" Rei said with a grin

Zim looked at them maliciously then at Ms. Bitters. He raised his hand.   
"Ms. Bitters! Me and my friends have to go to…"

"Chess club!" finished Evi.

"You're nerds!" shouted a kid in the back of the class.

Dib eyed the four suspiciously. "Me as well Ms. Bitters."

Ms. Bitters finished uttering some words of doom and sent them out the door.

"Chess club?" asked Rei

"He would have just said bathroom." said Eiko

"Which is why I cut him off." said Evi "Now then Zim, should we take this matter outside?"

"Yes we will be taking this matter _out_side and you will be sorry you ever messed with ZIM!" said Zim, obviously…

"I'm here too you know." said Dib sounding slightly offended that he wasn't noticed.

Rei turned around and started poking Dib's head again.

"REI!" said Evi in the Zimiest I'm-mad-at-you-Gir sound she could. "I have animal crackers! Now leave the stink-beast-earth-monkey alone K?"

Zim ran in front of the three girls and pushed over Dib saying a quick "This doesn't involve you human." before grabbing Evi, who grabbed Rei, who grabbed Eiko.

Hand in hand in hand in hand they where dragged through the double doors of the school all the way to Zim's base.

"Now let's see where your from, and what you know!" Zim's laugh filled the base and traveled out into the universe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There chapter two

Don't forget to thank AllyPhobia for the main idea for this chapter

she'll be sad if you don't

And thank you to our reviewers

**Queen B of Randomness**

**SingSong2020**

**Dark-Harichan**

And…**Ally Phobia** (because even though she's working on this story too, she still reviewed.)


End file.
